Our Future Sky
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Disaat dimana kau hanya bisa menatap masa lalu dengan senyuman, dan menyambut masa depan dengan tawa. Kau tau, kau memiliki seseorang yang akan menunggumu disana.


**Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[Inspired by watch? v=GjHBr7BXYuk]  
**

Kau terdiam, terduduk di sebuah ruang putih tanpa warna, tanpa noda, dan tanpa suara. Kau bungkukan lagi punggungmu yang dahulu tegak tanpa gentar. Kau peluk lututmu dan benamkan wajahmu diantaranya. Kau terisak tanpa suara, membiarkan butir-butir airmata membasahi pipimu yang selalu kering.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang samar, namun terdengar mendekatimu. Kau menoleh dan kembali menegakkan punggungmu saat kau tau siapa orang yang menghampirimu. Cahayamu. Sahabatmu.

Kau tersenyum kearahnya, dan ia balas tersenyum kepadamu. Kalian saling membenturkan kepalan tangan kalian, dan Cahayamu tertawa pelan melihat ekspresimu yang berantakan.

Kau kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki, lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kau tidak sempat menoleh saat sekelebat warna keemasan memenuhi jarak pengelihatanmu, dan kau menemukan dirimu berada di sebuah pelukan hangat. Kau menoleh untuk menatap orang yang memelukmu dan mendapati dirimu hanyut di dalam warna lautan keemasan yang dimiliki si pelaku yang memelukmu.

Pria berambut pirang keemasan itu tersenyum kepadamu, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padamu. Kau melirik kearah Cahayamu yang terus menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tidak terjatuh.

Derap langkah yang kembali mendekatimu terdengar lagi, dan kau menoleh, menatap ke arah seseorang yang sedang membenahi posisi bingkai kacamatanya. Ia datang menghampirimu, dan kau merasakan pelukan dari sahabat berambut pirangmu mengendur.

Pemilik mata berwarna emas itu mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan dan melangkah pergi kearah lain, dimana seseorang dengan warna mata yang serasi dengan si pirang, keperakan , sedang menunggu. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan mereka menghilang dari pandanganmu.

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah sosok yang baru saja menghampirimu, dan kini berada di sampingmu. Kalian saling bertukar pandang dan senyum, lalu menoleh saat sahabatmu yang lain berdiri disampingmu, masih sibuk dengan kantong transparan yang berisikan makanan manis yang kau tak ingin tahu apa isinya.

Pengguna kacamata itu mengucapkan kata sampai jumpa padamu, dan ia melangkah pergi bersama seseorang yang memiliki rambut hitam legam, dan kau menatap mereka hingga mereka memudar dari pandanganmu.

Perhatianmu teralihkan saat sekantung permen mendarat di kepalamu dan jatuh tepat di telapak tanganmu. kau menengadah untuk melihat pria berambut ungu yang sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu makanan favoritnya kepadamu. Sekali lagi, perhatianmu teralih pada sebuah telapak tangan yang hanyan, membelai rambutmu.

Kau melirikkan matamu, hanya untuk hanyut kedalam kristal kembar berwarna merah dan emas, yang dimiliki oleh mantan kaptenmu yang kini tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh darimu dan Cahayamu. Sahabat berambut ungumu mengekor di belakangnya, dan menghampiri 'kakak' dari cahayamu. Mereka pun menghilang saat kau memejamkan matamu, walau hanya sedetik.

Kini, mata biru, sebiru langitmu menatap Cahayamu, yang balik menatapmu. Namun, ada perasaan lain yang terpancarkan dari matanya. Ia pun berbalik, dan pergi meninggalkanmu, kembali sendiri di ruang hampa putih tanpa suara, tanpa warna.

Kau kembali membungkukkan punggungmu yang dahulu tegap. Kini kau mengusap butiran air matamu dengan telapak tanganmu. Kau biarkan mereka mengalir deras, hingga kau mendengar suara yang kau kenali, memanggilmu. Membuatmu berbalik badan untuk menatap kearah si pemanggil.

Kau biarkan air matamu terus mengalir saat kau menatap masa lalu, dan kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menggapai sebuah uluran tangan dari masa lalu.

Kau ingin kembali saja ke masa lalu, dimana kau bisa terus bersama mereka. Dimana kau bisa menatap mereka tanpa senyum hampa, dimana kau bisa mendengar canda dan tawa mereka setiap saat. Dimana kau masih dibutuhkan.

Namun, sebuah tangan menggenggam erat milikmu and menarikmu kembali dari pusaran ingatan masa lalumu. Kau menoleh dan menatap Cahayamu yang kini menatapmu dengan mata yang menyiratkan amarah, kecemburuan, dan kebahagiaan. Kau tidak bisa menjabarkan apa yang ada di pikiran Cahayamu.

Ia menarik tanganmu dan membuatmu melihat kearah yang ia tuju, dimana sebuah masa depan penuh warna kembali menantimu. Ruangan yang dahulu putih, kini perlahan dinodai oleh warna-warna yang membuatmu kembali menitikkan air mata. Kau dan Cahayamu berlari menyambut pelukan hangat dari masa depan yang kini menantimu.

kau biarkan semua perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatimu, dan kau mendengar seseorang berkata, "Selamat datang kembali."

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Yang lain sudah pergi kebawah, kau akan ditinggal kalau kau tidak bangun juga!" Sebuah cubitan pelan pada pipinya membuat pria berambut biru muda itu terbangun dari mimpinya. Pandangannya sedikit buram, mungkin karena ia baru saja bangun. Ia mengusap matanya dan merasakan sesuatu membasahi pergelangan tangannya.

Air mata?

"H-hey! Kuroko jangan menangis! M-maaf! Apa cubitanku sebegitu sakitnya? Maaf! Akanku traktir kau milkshake nanti! Berhenti menangis!" ia menegadah untuk menatap orang yang kini jadi cahayanya tengah memasang wajah panik saat mendapatinya menangis. Ia tersenyum kecil dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar, cahayanya berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku tidak apa, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku tidak akan menolak tawaran milkshake darimu."

"Apa? Oi, Kuroko! Sial kau!"

**"Aku pulang. Terima kasih telah menantiku."**


End file.
